


28 for 28th

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multiple Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: A collection of 28 ficlets with 280 words written for my birthday.





	1. Hamilton- Dodge - Jefferson/Mads

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated when I have the chance to.  
> Multiple fandoms and pairings will appear.  
> Ch1 - Hamilton  
> Ch2 - AoS  
> Ch3 - AoS  
> Ch4 - AoS  
> Ch5 - MCU

The moment that James spotted Thomas heading his way, he impatiently waited for his boyfriend reach him before grabbing his arm and dragging him down a random hallway. Thomas only raised an eyebrow at James as he waited for an explanation.

“This is not where I meant to go, James.”

“I am quite aware of that; I decided to do you a favor instead.”

“A favor? What do you mean?”

James stopped walking once they were far enough down the hallway then he turned to look at Thomas.

“Hamilton.”

Thomas scowled at the mention of his rival.

“What about him?”

James huffed as he resisted rolling his eyes at the dramatics.

“He’s been nonstop all morning and I am sure you do not want the headache this early in the day.”

Thomas crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

“You do have a point there. It seems I must thank you for sparing me from the torture.”

“Thank me?”

Smirking, Thomas moved towards James causing the other man to back up until his back hit the wall.

“Oh, I have some ideas and we are, it seems, in an empty hallway.”

Thomas placed hand on each side of James’ head as he pressed his chest against his friend’s, effectively trapping the man.

Meeting Thomas’ gaze, James was surprised by the intensity that he saw there though he shouldn’t be as he knew the other man could be quite forceful in his arguments with Hamilton.

“Do you really think this is the time for this?”

James ignored the thought that he wasn’t complaining about what Thomas wanted to do.

Thomas licked his lips.

“For you, I have all the time.”


	2. AoS - Tripdaisy + There’s a Surprise for You in the Garage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updated when I have the chance to.  
> Multiple fandoms and pairings will appear.  
> Ch1 - Hamilton  
> Ch2 - AoS  
> Ch3 - AoS  
> Ch4 - AoS  
> Ch5 - MCU

_There’s a surprise for you in the garage._

The note that was on Daisy’s door appeared out of the blue and she wasn’t sure what to make of it. It had been typed on a computer then printed so there was not handwriting she could use to try to identify the writer with.

Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was after ten at night but her curiosity got the better of her.

Five minutes later, Daisy entered the garage.

She wandered around until she saw a light and as she got closer, she made out a person standing there.

It took her a few moments to recognize the man.

“Trip? Is that really you?”

It had been so long since she had seen him turn to stone in front of her.

“Hey girl, you’re lookin’ good.”

Trip smiled at his girl as he held his arms open to her.

Quickly making her way across the room, Daisy threw her arms around him. The moment she heard and felt his heartbeat, she started to sob.

Trip tightened his hold on her then kissed the top of her head.

“Ssshhhh, Skye; it’s gonna be alright.”

“Daisy.”

“What?”

Pulling away so she looked up at him, Daisy smiled slightly.

“My name is Daisy now; It the name…..the name my parents wanted me to have.”

Bringing his hands up to her face, Trip cupped her cheeks then brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

“Guess you’re gonna have to catch me up on everything.”

“I will but first….”

Daisy kissed Trip with everything she felt that she never told him before he went away.

He held her and kissed her back.


	3. AoS - YoyoMack + Roommate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updated when I have the chance to.  
> Multiple fandoms and pairings will appear.  
> Ch1 - Hamilton  
> Ch2 - AoS  
> Ch3 - AoS  
> Ch4 - AoS  
> Ch5 - MCU

“Yoyo! You’re supposed to knock before you enter my room! What if I had been naked?”

Elena smirked at Mack.

“Maybe if you were not so slow, Turtleman then you could close the door and lock it.”

Moving across the room, Mack leaned down and whispered in her ear,

“If you want to see me naked, just say so.”

Standing back up straight, he walked passed her while Elena stared at him with her mouth open.

It took her a few minutes to regain control over herself and let the blush fade away before joining Mack in the kitchen.

As she leaned against the island, she couldn’t help smiling as she watched him cook.

Mack sang one of the songs Daisy had gotten stuck in his head.

Elena tried to not laugh because while he didn’t sing well, he did put effort and enthusiasm into it which she appreciated it.

Joining in, she caught the moment that he realized that he was not alone then he turned around while continuing to sing.

He reached out and grabbed her hand before spinning her causing her to laugh.

Elena didn’t pay attention to where her feet were going until she tripped and fell forwards toward Mack and her hands ended up landing on his chest with his arm around her waist.

“Falling for me, Yoyo?”

“I already have.”

Her eyes widened at her confession but before she could say anything else, he pulled her close and kissed her.

“I have been wanting to do that for awhile.”

“Well, you certainly took your time. It is a good thing you are handsome.”

Elena smirked at him before pulling him down for another kiss.


	4. AoS - Tripdaisy/Legacyquake + “I caught the garter and you caught the bouquet” au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updated when I have the chance to.  
> Multiple fandoms and pairings will appear.  
> Ch1 - Hamilton  
> Ch2 - AoS  
> Ch3 - AoS  
> Ch4 - AoS  
> Ch5 - MCU

If Daisy was a betting woman then she’d bet a hundred dollars that Elena and Mack conspired against her. They had to have purposefully aimed the garter and bouquet in her and Trip’s direction.

She couldn’t help glaring at the newlywed couple.

“Come on girl, it is not that bad.”

At some point, he found his way to her side.

Huffing, she held the bouquet as far away from her as she could.

“This is ridiculous. They did it on purpose.”

“Why would they do it on purpose?”

Daisy froze because she didn’t want to admit her feelings and lose Trip’s friendship.

Trip smirked.

“Does it have anything to do with you liking me the way Elena likes Mack?”

“I-What?”

“’Cause girl, I like you the way that Mack likes Elena.”

Daisy grinned up at him once she realized what he was saying.

“I want to talk about this but not now because then, that would mean giving them approval for their antics.”

Trip smiled at her.

“Later then. Besides, you owe me a dance once I put this garter on you.”

Leading Daisy over to the chair in the middle of the floor, he knelt down in front of her once she was seated then removed her shoe so he could slip the garter up her leg. Once he finished, he looked up at her with a grin which she returned.

Once her shoe was back on, he stood up and helped her up as another person came and grabbed the chair.

“Let’s dance then get out of here.”

“Sounds good to me – getting you alone sounds even better.”

The pair shared a smirk as Trip pulled her close.


	5. MCU - Pepperony + “I’m worried about your coffee dependency.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updated when I have the chance to.  
> Multiple fandoms and pairings will appear.  
> Ch1 - Hamilton  
> Ch2 - AoS  
> Ch3 - AoS  
> Ch4 - AoS  
> Ch5 - MCU

“I’m worried about your coffee dependency.”

Tony looked over the rim of his coffee mug at Pepper who stood across the lab with her hands on her hips.

“Pep….light of my life, ruler of the world……you don’t understand, I need this.”

He held the mug close to his chest.

Looking at her boyfriend, she tried to not smile because he was a ridiculous man but she loved him and it; most of the time anyways.

“Tony, if you ate more and got sleep on a regular schedule then you wouldn’t need so much coffee or at least, switch to decaf.”

Of course, Pepper knew the last part would get a reaction, which is why she said it.

The moment Tony processed everything she said, his eyes widened and jumped out of his chair in outrage as his mug slipped from his and smashed into a bunch of pieces when it came into contact with the floor.

“Whoops.”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck as he grinned sheepishly.

“Well, now that there are no more usable mugs in your lab, you can come upstairs with me and take a break.”

Pepper smiled triumphantly, daring Tony to argue with her.

Letting out a sigh, he nodded his head then stood up and stretched.

“Jarvis, save everything then lock down the lab until I return.”

“Yes Sir.”

Screens flickered as the AI went through with his orders.

Tony walked over to Pepper then pulled her close so he could kiss her.

“Mmm…..so you have any _plans_ for my break?”

Looking into Tony’s eyes, she just smiled pleasantly then stepped out of his arms and headed out of the lab.

Tony followed quickly.


	6. AoS - Quakeshot / Daisy x Elena + Hogwarts AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch1 - Hamilton  
> Ch2 - AoS  
> Ch3 - AoS  
> Ch4 - AoS  
> Ch5 - MCU  
> Ch6 - AoS

“So I was thinking….”

“Don’t hurt yourself there, babe.”

Elena glared at Daisy who only grinned in response.

“As I was saying, I think we should go to Honeydukes first then go to the Three Broomsticks for something to drink.”

Daisy nodded her head then a thought occurred to her.

“Though, since this is a date, maybe we should go to Madam Puddifoot’s.”

Elena stuck her tongue out and furrowed her brows at the suggestion.

“Only if you want to run into Ward and his newest fling of the week.”

“Yeah, on second thought, the Three Broomsticks it is.”

Elena snuggled closer to Daisy on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room causing Daisy to move her arm in order to wrap it around Elena’s shoulders.

“Speaking of Madam Puddifoot’s, I heard a certain Head Girl talking about meeting someone there this weekend.”

Looking up at Daisy, Elena simply waited for her to continue.

“Looks like a certain Quidditch Captain finally worked up the courage to ask her out.”

Elena snorted.

“About time. Bobbi has been like a turtle where her feelings about Jemma are concerned.”

Daisy chuckled.

“She’s not the only one. Jemma has been fretting over it for weeks now once she realized I wasn’t playing a joke on her.”

“You know what this means?”

“I do. It looks like we finally have another couple to go on double dates with now.”

Leaning down, Daisy kissed the top of Elena’s head causing her to let out a contented sigh.

Some days, neither girl knew how she got so lucky when it came to love. It was certainly worth all the comments people made.


End file.
